Home
by artemoila
Summary: Modern!AU. 25 year old Elsa studies far from home and gets a visit from her 17 year old sister Anna. How are they going to spend their first day together after a long time apart? Implied incestous one-sided feelings


'Wake up sis!' She roared as she fell onto the bed causing me to bounce on the mattress and gasp at the sudden warcry that signaled the start of our day together.

'Come on sis, wake up! It's nine o'clock already!' she whined shaking me violently, not realizing I was already wide awake.

'Anna I am awake, that attack of yours could wake up hibernating bears in a second. Anyway, why so early?' I managed to say.

I admit I am far from a ray of sunshine in the morning, especially if I am sleep deprived. In fact, I hate talking and listening to anyone at all. Anna knew that perfectly well. She also knew that she is my weakness. She has me wrapped around her finger but I am enjoying it. Maybe a little bit more than she is. That's why I didn't curse her or shove her out of my sanctum and I just stared lying down at her beaming face in front of me as she said

'Because I want to make the most out of this day with you. Now get dressed and make me some breakfast!'

She jumped off the bed and run to the kitchen. That was all the energy I needed to get off my oh-so-inviting bed. I threw on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans and carried myself to the bathroom where I peed for like 10 minutes. Hm. Maybe that was another reason why I finally got up. She was playing with her cell phone as I walked into the kitchen.

'I want crepes Elsa! And some of jellies course please'.

'Alright crepes and jellies coming up'.

As I was finishing making breakfast she had already made up a song about my top chef cooking skillz and the heavenly smell of the cooked foooood.

'Here you are babe. Crepes with nutella, biscuit and extra jellies. Your favorite'.

She said nothing, only dove right in her plate making strange noises of pleasure as she was devouring the food like a starved lion. I looked at her smiled and said

'You know it's not going anywhere. It's all yours. I'd hate it if you choked on it.'

A response never came, only more inhuman sounds. After licking the plate clean enough to put on the shelf back again, Anna finally spoke while rubbing her belly

'Ugh, Elsa you are the best.'

'Alright Anna, how about we go walk around the center maybe even get on that horrendous tourist crap of a train?'

'Sounds like a plan.'

The weather was perfect for a walk se we spent most of the morning strolling around, taking silly photos and the usual wank.

'Elsa~~ my feet hurt'. She tugged my arm whining.

'Aren't you a precious little princess?' I scoffed.

'Elsaaaaa~~~~'

The pitch and the whining made me think of those documentaries about the mating calls of dolphins. Dolphins rock though. But this could drive Buddha mad.

'Alright, alright, alright!' I flayed my arms to get her attention and save my sanity and my remaining hearing ability.

'Hop on.'

I knelt with my back to her and patted my shoulders.

'Yeeeee~ shoulder ride!'

As we I was walking back I saw a cotton candy stand.

'Do you want cotton candy?'

' EIRUGEIUHGIEURHGFSHFAASHDF I LUV COTTON CANDY. GIMMAY.'

She nearly fell.

'Watch it you crazy goat! One cotton candy for the lady please'.

I paid for it and continued walking until I got tired.

'I am tired and hungry. Let's go somewhere and eat like there is no tomorrow.

'Approved. But not just anywhere. I WANT CHINESE FOOD!'

There goes the dolphin mating call again.

'You got it, but please stop trying to get back to your roots every time you get excited'.

'Elsa'. She said solemnly and showed me the most adorable pout.

We sat down our asses at the restaurant and devoured the food in no time.

'Sweet baby Jesus. I think I don't want to move for the next 10 years'.

'Ugh, me too. I think we ate too much'.

'I think so too' we said as we touched our imaginary beards and burst out laughing. We soon found out that was a bad idea though. After much determination we managed to get up on our legs and return home to rest.

'Ugh, my feet are killing me'.

'You are kidding me aren't you? Please tell me you are kidding me or tables will be flipped'.

She just looked at me and stuck her tongue out. That little bitch.

'Irritating attention whore'. I mumbled to myself as we walked to the bus stop.

We finally arrived back at the dorm and I lied on the couch beside her. We watched some videos on youtube and spazzed about those girl and boy bands we like that dance and shake their booty and sometimes sing.

'I am getting bored. No more ass. Let's go out. I'll buy you a milkshake'.

I saw the dolphin mating call coming this time so I covered my ears with pillows, but the pounding that followed, I did not see coming.

'MILKSHAAAAAAKEEEE~~~~~'.

Ι escaped from the bear hug and went on to put on my pants and shoes. Because in my house I walk around pantless. That's right.

'I am going to wear my heels' Anna said confidently and she disappeared into the bedroom to change.

'Heels are good'. I am lame.

We picked a nice café near the dorm and sat there.

'Whoa~ this place is amazing. I love the music and the decorations!' she said while looking around like some dumb weirdo.

'It also serves a mean chocolate milkshake' I said wiggling my eyebrows.

'Come on waitress, I want my mean chocolate milkshake'.

'Here comes'.

'I WANT THE MEANEST CHOCOLATE MILKSHAKE YOU GOT'.

The waitress side eyed Anna as she was staring at her with longing in her eyes.

'A margarita for me please'. Because that's how I roll.

The waitress nodded as she walked away. When she came back with our order Anna nearly grabbed the milkshake off her hands and took a sip.

'Omg, this is like heaven in my mouth!'

I smiled and stared at the adorable creature in front of me as she was fangirling over the beverage. Such amounts of cuteness should be illegal. The evening went on as we talked and argued feverishly almost on everything until it got dark.

'Let's go home, order pizza and watch Breakfast at Tiffany's'.

She looked at me bewildered and said

'Elsa have you planned all this? Because this is like the best day evuuuh~'

'Well, only the best for you' I said and pinched her cheek.

As we were walking back home Anna started talking.

'Today was the best day of my life. I am so thankful you are my big sister.'

She took my hand in hers.

'I really love you Elsa and I am sorry if I nag you too much. You have been nothing but caring and patient to me but all I do is make your life difficult. I hope you don't hate me after the Hell you went through today'.

'If this is Hell, I seriously consider moving there permanently' I said and held her hand tighter. She just smiled while blushing and after a while we reached home. I put the film on, sat on the couch and grabbed a slice of pizza. Anna snuggled closer and I got the hint that she wanted to be hugged. I took her in my arms and fed her pizza throughout the film. Towards the end I thought I heard

'Elsa, your arms feel like home'.

When I noticed the slow breathing I checked her face only to realize that she was now soundly asleep, snoring lightly. I decided I did not want to wake her up by carrying her to the bed so I kissed the top of her head, whispered 'I love you too' and closed my eyes as the credits started rolling.


End file.
